Ton plus grand secret
by Mizuhimedidi
Summary: "Tu te crois le plus fort, derrière ton armure... Perds le silence comme meilleur ami... Prends tout ton temps, pour pleurer avec lui...Ça sert à quoi de trembler à l'abri? Ça sert à quoi de retenir la pluie?" Songfic centrée sur Jack  S/J .


Bonjour ici =).

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas réellement écris, mais me revoilà avec une nouvelle songfic =).

C'est la première que j'écris sur cette série qui compte pourtant parmi mes préférés (voire même ma préférée parmi toutes!), et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir...

_Disclaimer: Malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et Daniel refuse à ce que j'approche leur miroir quantique, c'est nul!), et je ne me fais donc pas d'argent en écrivant sur eux... Idem pour la magnifique chanson d'Annie Villeneuve que vous pouvez écouter ici _*www*.you*tube*/watch?v=GzBlA9pIZR8 (enlevez les étoiles bien sûr ;) ).

Bonne (du moins, je l'espère!) lecture =).

Et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, critiques etc! ;)

P.s: Désolée pour la mise en page peu aérée imposée par fanfiction ...

* * *

**Ton plus grand secret**

**(Annie Villeneuve)**

_Tu connais les mots, les plus durs…_  
_Tu te crois le plus fort, derrière ton armure…_  
_Perds le silence, comme meilleur ami…_  
_Prends tout ton temps, pour pleurer avec lui…_

Colonel O'neill de l'USAF, ayant quitté la retraite pour retourner sur le terrain, attribué au projet « Stargate », ou « Porte des étoiles ».

Personnage respecté par tous, admiré pour son sang froid et sa maitrise des émotions.

L'homme, lui, n'était plus que néant…

_Ça sert à quoi de trembler à l'abri ?_  
_Ça sert à quoi de retenir la pluie ?_

Abydos, une mission suicide.

C'est pour cela qu'il s'était engagé, il ne voulait pas mettre fin à sa vie lui-même.

Stupide fierté, ou peut-être, stupide espoir ?

_Ton plus grand secret, tu l'as gardé pour toi…_  
_Et l'amour s'est brisé, encore une fois…_  
_Derrière tous tes mots, se cache la peur,_  
_Que quelqu'un te prenne un peu dans ses bras…_

Il était mort.

Il respirait encore certes, mais son cœur avait cessé de battre.

Il l'avait perdu et la terre avait cessé de tourner.

Le bruit d'un coup de feu et le corps inerte d'un enfant, son fils…

Tous ces autres et leur pitié, lui donnaient envie de vomir…

_Lève le voile qui t'empêche de rêver…_  
_Ouvre grand les yeux, de ton cœur épuisé…_

Puis il les avait rencontrés.

Daniel, Teal'c et elle…

Il n'avait rien vu venir que déjà, ils avaient pris une place dans son cœur.

Cette partie de lui qu'il pensait perdue à jamais, qu'il avait senti battre à nouveau.

Violemment, douloureusement par la suite.

L'inquiétude, inévitablement, la peur de les voir mourir…

Mais aussi la peine de les voir souffrir…

_Fais la promesse, de ne plus te cacher…_  
_Les fautes de ton livre, tu peux les effacer…_

Ils avaient vu à travers le masque, ils s'étaient attaché à «Jack », l'homme.

L'acteur, lui, n'était qu'apparence…

Ils avaient appris à lire entre les lignes et comprendre chacun de ses silences.

_Car ça sert à quoi de regarder sans voir ?_  
_Ça sert à quoi d'inventer son histoire ?_

Il avait su, dès la première fois où leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

Le coup de foudre, rien de plus qu'une chimère pour lui.

Et pourtant, il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

_Ton plus grand secret, tu l'as gardé pour toi…_  
_Et l'amour s'est brisé, encore une fois…_  
_Derrière tous tes mots, se cache la peur…_

Ils n'avaient pas le droit.

Ils le savaient tous les deux, pourquoi s'obstiner ?

Mais qu'importe le mur qu'ils avaient érigé ensemble, les pierres s'effritaient les unes après les autres…

Il aurait pu continuer de l'aimer en silence, mais c'était trop difficile…

Ses sentiments étaient réciproques, cela rendait la situation plus douloureuse encore…

_Que quelqu'un te prenne un peu dans ses bras…_

Il était fatigué de tout ça.

Ils risquaient leur vie à chaque mission, ils avaient même protégé la Terre à plusieurs reprises.

Son quotidien était bien rempli, qui pouvait bien se vanter de sauver des vies chaque jour ou presque ?

Pourtant il se sentait si vide…

Aussi vide que ces bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol.

Il avait bu, dans l'espoir d'oublier tout ça, ne plus penser à rien, pour une fois…

Idiot et pitoyable, les mots lui revenaient en pleine figure.

Et inutile, c'était encore pire ainsi…

Il n'arrivait plus à sortir de ses pensées, ses souvenirs du passé qui le blessaient un peu plus à chaque instant…

Il n'en pouvait plus.

_Laisse-toi aller, pour une confidence…_  
_Une simple minute, de délivrance…_  
_Pense un peu à toi, et sans gêne, raconte-moi…_

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, l'ivresse lui avait au moins fait perdre ses vieux reflexes militaires.

Il plongea dans ses yeux bleus et le temps se figea.

Elle était là, devant lui, dans son chalet.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Il l'entendit vaguement lui expliquer qu'elle avait téléphoné tout l'après –midi, guidée par un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle qualifiait de « stupide » …

Raison pour laquelle elle était partie le rejoindre.

_Ton plus grand secret, tu l'as jeté à la mer…_  
_Pour qu'une vague l'emporte, loin de toi…_

Alors enfin, il fit taire sa raison et écouta le vacarme de son cœur.

Il la prit doucement dans les bras, et la serra à en étouffer.

Elle se laissa faire, surprise d'être attirée à lui, à même le sol.

Puis répondit maladroitement à son étreinte.

_Derrière ton sourire, se meurt la confiance…_

Ils respiraient l'odeur de l'autre, aussi précieuse que l'oxygène qui leur permettait de vivre…

Qui avait craqué le premier ?

Ils ne le savaient pas, mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance…

Leur forteresse s'était effondrée, c'était fini.

Plus rien ne les séparerait désormais, qu'importe les épreuves et les règlements.

Ils scellèrent silencieusement cette promesse, dans un maladroit baiser…

_Que quelqu'un te donne encore une chance…_

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, désespérément accroché à elle.

C'est alors qu'il le vit, sa plus belle fierté mais aussi son plus grand drame…

Et dans un instant qu'il jugea à la fois d'éternité et d'éphémère, il le vit sourire avec tendresse.

Il referma alors ses paupières, en murmurant un simple « merci » qu'elle ne comprendrait pas.

Et tous ses démons s'envolèrent avec lui.

_Une autre chance..._


End file.
